Into The Shadows
Into the Shadows is the second episode of the first season in Scooby-Doo! Mystery City. Premise A demon shadow haunts Flickerville Hotel Synopsis The gang is visiting a town called Flickerville. Fred parks the van next to Flickerville Hotel. They enter the building and meet Jack. Jack tells them to go, or face the shadows. Before he can say anything else, a man walks out from behind him named Jason. Jason says Jack is just trying to scare them, Shaggy says he is doing a good job. Jason leads the gang inside, and into their rooms. Scooby and Shaggy's room is small, and spiders are all over the bed. They chose to sleep on the floor. Soon they realize they can't sleep and Shaggy turns on a flashlight. He wakes Scooby, and they go look for food. Scooby and Shaggy get scared of their shadows. Then Shaggy says "Oh look Scooby-Doo! Those are our shadows! The tall one, the dog shaped one, and the scary demon shaped one." Scooby giggles. "Wait, like, did I say demon shaped one? Run Scooby!" Shaggy says. The Demon Shadow starts chasing them. They are chased up staircases, and down staircases. Finally they lose the demon. Shaggy picks up a card that says: Worker. They go off to tell Fred, Daphne, and Velma what they found. Scooby and Shaggy reach their rooms and explain what happened. Then they show Velma their clue. Fred says they should split up. He, Daphne, and Velma will search downstairs, while Scooby and Shaggy search up here. Scooby and Shaggy agree, and they look around. They soon run into the Demon Shadow and the chase scene starts. This chase scene is Scooby-Dooby-Doors. Scooby runs in one room. Shaggy runs in the back room. The monster runs out of the door Scooby took, chasing Scooby and Shaggy. It chases them into another room, and Scooby and Shaggy pop out right across from it and sneak away. Meanwhile, Fred, Daphne, and Velma are searching for clues. Velma picks up a book. She reads aloud that gold is hidden in the hotel, and if anybody ever gets close to finding it, the Demon Shadow will get you, and turn you into a shadow. Scooby and Shaggy run in, knocking Fred, Daphne, and Velma over. Suddenly a book falls on Shaggy's head with a letter in it. Velma grabs the letter and reads it. She tells the gang she solved to mystery, and Fred says it's time to set a trap. Fred tells the gang the plan. Scooby and Shaggy will pretend they found the gold. Then when the Demon Shadow comes, Fred will throw a net on him. Fred gives Scooby and Shaggy Scooby Snacks and the trap starts. Scooby and Shaggy find the Demon Shadow and run back in. Fred tosses the net on the shadow, but it goes right though him. Scooby trips on a plug, unplugging it. The Demon Shadow vanishes and the gang hears a man saying "Darn! It's been unglued!" The gang follow the sound to a room, inside was Jason. He says he wanted to scare everybody out of the hotel and find the hidden gold. The episode ends with Scooby finding the gold. "Rooby-Rooby-Roo!" he cheers. Cast and characters * Frank Welker as Scooby-Doo, Fred Jones, and Jack * Matthew Lillard as Shaggy Rogers and Jason * Grey DeLisle as Daphne Blake * Mindy Cohn as Velma Dinkley Villains *Demon Shadow Suspects *Jack *Jason Culprits *Jason **Reason: To scare everybody out of the hotel and find the hidden gold. Notes\trivia *The Demon Shadow looks like the Phantom Shadow, except he's all black, with red eyes. Locations *Flickerville Quotes Category:Decca03's Stuff